Aidan the Wolf/Dog
Basic Info Age: 10 Born: November 22 Species: Wolf/Dog Gender: Male Height: 1'5 Alignment: Neutral Fur Color: Greyish-blue Attire: Blue pants Ability Type: Power Special Powers: Lycan & Vampire powers Elemental Powers: Fire & Dark powers Weakness:Sun light (Only a little) & Silver Favorite Food: Raw Steak, Curry, Spicy Foods Personality Aidan is generally idealistic, and tries to do what he believes is best. He's capable of acknowledging his own mistakes and tries to improve himself. Aidan Likes to have fun and sometime sneak off to explore. Like to use his vampire charm to get out off sticky situation or get the enemy to lower there guard. He sometimes uses his vampire charm to get sweets for his little sister Amira ^_^. Back Story Basic Skills Strangíste Weapon: Greatsword Discreption: The re-forging of this weapon has left it almost ruined, its surface pitted and marked. The coldness of these weapons seems particularly pronounced here. It brings swift death and destrution on all who stand in its way. It hold two Augment slots. Piercing Augmentation: Reduces the effectiveness of enemy armour. Luck and Life Augment: It's an active augmentation that helps you to be more resilient in combat; you hit harder and you transfer the enemy's health to replenish your own. Fire Ability Pyro-Healing: Aidan can heal others and himself by using his own generated flames or the fire manipulated from the environments of all surroundings. He may make anyone look like they are burning but actually they are doing the process of healing. The healing of it could take in any form and could be whether inside or outside of the one that is being healed. Fire Sphere: Aidan can create fireballs and throw them at opponents he can also create bombs of fire that explode on impact or after a certain amount of time. Dark Ability Shadow Clone: This technique creates copies of the user. Aidan's energy is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the technique. A characteristic that is unique to the Shadow Clone Technique is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, then have the clone disperse itself without returning, to pass the information back to the user. Hell Fire Ability Aidan is able to combine manipulate flames with dark energy to create a Blue Flame inextinguishable by normal means. The flames are also far more intense than normal flames, they can incinerate anything to the point of leaving absolutely no byproduct (not even ashes), and even smother and "burn" normal fire and water. Dark flames don't just burn, they can incinerate everything thing, even normal flames. Aidan can only use this dark flame in his Werewolf form. Hell-Fire Combat: The user can combine Hellfire with physical combat, including surrounding the users limbs in hellfire to enhance the damage in their blows, summoning beings from hellfire to do the users bidding and even engulfing the opponent in intense, unquenchable fires capable of causing instant death. Unlike Pyrokinetic Combat, the user isn't vulnerable to Hydrokinetic Combat users unless holy water is used because hell-fire can only be put out by holy resources. Hell-flame Infusion: The user can infuse any object with fire of dark or evil properties and can be very effective and deadly against those of the divine holy light and being that it is more powerful than normal fire it can incinerate almost anything. Vampire Ability Being a mix blood of Outcast and clan-blooded vampire. He has high senses and acute hearing, and his night vision in the dark is acute like it's daylight at night. As a vampire, he has a form of his own which isn't any different from his normal. Sharp fangs and large wings, vampires are quick in the air, far quicker than when they are running. They may seem very fast on their feet, but slow compare to a Lycan. Vampires have charm on their side, able to trick any fool into a trap, only those wise and smart enough could avoid them. Charm: He can charm any female with his cutes(Or handsome appearances, either or.) Only females that are truly in love with another male could not fall for the charm, and those who are wise or smart can resist it. Lycan Ability Lycan are able to consciously shift between their normal form and werewolf form at will. Lycans become stronger and more powerful with age, both physically and socially. Other factors can also effect their strength; such as feeding. A well-fed Lycan will recover faster than a Lycan who has not fed for some time. Lycans who regularly overindulge will usually take mere moments to recover depending on the severity of the wounds. Lycans display incredible speed, reflexes, endurance and agility. They possess enhanced senses of smell, hearing and sight that are superior even to those of wolves and are also able to sense Vampires in close proximity to themselves. It should be noted that when in his Werewolf forms he's far faster than when in normal form. Lycans can also use their claws and strength to scale sheer surfaces, having been seen to crawl along walls at great speed in pursuit of prey. They possess the ability to land on their feet when falling from above. Hidden Shadow:He can only use this technique in his Lycan form. Aidan moves with great speed, moving so quickly that he creates countless after-images of himself as he moves. Unlike regular afterimages, these images still contain mass, allowing Aidan to pull off numerous blows to his opponent from all angles. This mass also provides a limited amount of resistance when the afterimage is cut, which can deceive an opponent into believing that they have struck the original. Family Mother: Krissi The Dog Vampire Father:Kyros the Spartan Wolf Brother: Sister:Amira the Wolf/Dog Aidan's Friends/Enemies Friends:Kaede The Timber Wolf, Judas the Wolf,Doom the Greek Wolf Likes: Dislike: Enemies: Older Aidan Age:423 19 Job: Freelancer His Family Wife: Amira the Wolf/Dog Oldest Son: Kirito the Wolf/Dog Second Son: Celestia the Wolf/Dog Youngest Daughter: Meia the Wolf/Dog 'Personality' He's nice and easygoing guy. Greats everyone with a positive attitude in a temp to bring everyone together. He learn more about the world and about different cultures. He will tries to settle disputes between different races in order help create a world that understand each other (Hey if a lycan and vampire can fall in love and live a happy life then why can't everyone else in the world get along). He loves for his parents and his little sister dearly and sometime bring souvenir from his travails. He make sure to bring different candy for his little sis. (might re-edit this) Languages: Greek, Japanese and English talks to Kyros in Greek, It shows he's interested in his roots. Exclusive Moves As he became older he learned a few more moves. With age come wisdom and Aidan hasn't stop training, he will fight for his ideals Fire Ability: Pyro-Explosion:move he pick up from sparing Judas Aidan gathers a large quantity of Fire in his fist and then punches the ground, engulfing the target in a torrent of Flame and destroying much of the surrounding ground in the process. Dark Ability: Shadow Sphere: Aidan can create a ball of dark energy and throw them at opponents he can also create bombs of darkness that explode on impact or after a certain amount of time. Hell Fire Ability: Eternal Incineration:stronger version of his father's Absolute Incineration Kyros surround himself with Hell Fire generating a tremendous amount of heat. Then sends a wave of fire so powerful that It obliterate everything it touche, not even ashes remains. This moves really drains him and it will leave him vulnerable for a rime. be edit. Quotes Trivia *Aidan can drink blood but he doesn't need to eat to survive. It's also true the other way around. He can only eat and never have to drink blood for survival. *Becuse Aidain dinks Amira's blood regularly he is able to comunicate to her telepathicaly. If he dosen't drink her blood for 4 weeks (or If Amira stops drinking his blood for 4 weaks) then they lose it. Gallery Older Aidan and Doom 2.jpg Older Aidan and Doom.jpg Category:Onup147 Category:Baine's belongings Category:Male Category:Hybrid Category:Wolf Category:Dog Category:Sonic Fan Character